


Alien Intervention

by Fenix525



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix525/pseuds/Fenix525
Summary: Pike has desired Tilly since that moment the first day on the bridge.  To the point of near obsession and dreams that felt real.  Thinking of her on the Bridge.  Now they were being held prisoner on an alien world.  They hadn’t known these strange new aliens could smell pheromones and had noticed their lust for each other.  The others had been taken to a cell and they had been taken to another room and told no one left until they mated.
Relationships: Christopher Pike & Sylvia Tilly, Christopher Pike/Sylvia Tilly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope no one gets angry but I prefer the way Tilly looked at the beginning. She was a little overweight. Much closer to the Starfleet regulations. A healthy curvy girl that wasn't skinny like the other super fit Starfleet girls on board but still within the regulations.

Pike stood there watching Tilly. She was blushing and looking at her bare feet. They’d been dressed in robes that made them look like a priest and priestess. They had been ritually bathed and fragrant soap used on Tilly. Her thick red mop of curls had been washed and dried. 

The scent of incense filled the room. The decorations reminded him of the paintings of the temple of Aphrodite. Of the priestesses that would fuck worshipers to honor the goddess or the orgies that were fertility rites among some ancient Earth customs. He nearly laughed at her words.

“Sir. I know you have to do this to save the away team and I know I’m not sexy or beautiful but maybe if you close your eyes and tried hard enough you could imagine your dream woman.”

He smiled and lifted her chin. He took her hand and rubbed it against his groin. He nearly laughed at the shocked look on her face. He bent his head and kissed her neck between each whispered sentence.

“I’ve had a hard cock ever since meeting you Ensign Sylvia Tilly. I want you beneath me. Sucking my cock. Riding me. Bent over my ready room table. Against the wall in the shower.”  
“You’re not just saying that to make we think you want this ?”  
“Tilly. That first day, I wanted to fuck you in every way I could imagine. Fuck you until you couldn’t walk.”

He pulled her into a deep hungry kiss as he surrendered to what he’s wanted from the beginning. He squeezed her ass as he used that grip to hold her tight to his body. She broke the kiss and told him she’d only been a man once and that it was in her first year at the academy.

“He wasn’t a man Tilly. He was a boy pretending he was a man”

He pressed her against the wall and opened her robe to reveal the large beautiful breasts he’d hungered for since joining Discovery. He opened his own robe, freeing his thick cock. Already hard and swollen with his lust for her. He gripped her hips and hoisted her up. He wrapped her legs around him and thrust into her hot tight wet pussy. He groaned her name as he squeezed her wonderful ass and thrust in and out of her. He’d never been one of those men that preferred skinny women. He preferred healthy curvy women.

“I have to thank these aliens Tilly.”  
“Why ?”  
“Finally an excuse to throw out rank and surrender to this attraction between us. I’ve been going out of my mind with lust.”  
“What about the ship ? The crew ?”  
“I don’t give a fuck Tilly. Only you can stop this. I’m not going to give you up unless you don’t want this. Want us.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Call me Chris, Tilly. I don’t want to hear Sir or Captain when I make you scream. You’re mine now. Say it.”  
“Yes Chris. I’m yours.”

She cried out softly as he began to thrust hard and fast. He had her hands pinned to the wall and panted as he thrust hard and deep. Pounding her against the wall. She tightened around his cock and screamed his name as she came for him. He groaned her name in her ear as he followed her and emptied himself. He turned with her still wrapped around him, still buried inside her, and walked to the bed. He laid her down and smiled. Letting her rest and relax a little.

He began to make love to her this time. Slowly. Gently. Worshiping the body he’d wanted for long. The body that was even more beautiful than anything his imagination had conjured. Telling himself he would have plenty of time to do everything he wanted. To have his Tilly in every way. 

He didn’t want this night to end but he knew it would. Knew they would have to talk about what would happen on the ship. Discuss whether they wanted to hide this. Frankly, he didn’t care what others thought but he knew Tilly did.

He was standing by the window looking out at the moonlit scenery when she woke up. He’d slipped his robe back on when he left the bed. He was surprised as she walked towards him, naked. He smiled and kissed her as he gripped her ass and squeezed. He whispered softly.

“On your knees Tilly.”

She blinked and went to her knees before him. He undid his robe and opened it, widening his stance. He took her hands and placed them on his ass. He moved his hands into her thick hair and ordered her to open her mouth. He let his head fall back on a moan as he gave her orders, teaching her to suck his cock.

“Pleasure yourself Tilly. Rub your pussy for me Love.”

He groaned her name as she began sucking harder and faster. Her head bobbing up and down his cock as she squeezed and kneaded his ass. He gripped her curls tightly as he held her against him as he groaned her name and emptied himself down her throat. His cock muffled her cry as she made herself come.


	3. Chapter 3

The away team was shocked when they appeared, holding hands. Pike was smiling and raised an eyebrow. Challenging them to say something about it. Tilly was looking at everyone, her smile twitching nervously. Suddenly unsure and wanting to hide somewhere. She started shaking her head and pulling her hand out of his.

“Oh gosh. I guess it was a mistake to do this. To want more. Stupid stupid Tilly.”  
“No Tilly. Don’t do this. We talked about this. It doesn’t matter what others think. Just us.”  
“But you’re the Captain. I should have known nobody would approve.”

Tilly lay face down on her bed, crying. Michael had come in to see why Tilly had left her shift early. Michael had also noticed that Pike had remained in his ready room and there’d been an empty bottle of alcohol on his table. Michael whirled around and stormed onto the bridge and into the ready room before slapping the Captain hard.

“What the hell Burnham.”  
“What did you do to Tilly.”  
“Nothing. I love her. We talked about us last night. She wanted us as much as I did. At least I thought she did.”

He took a drink of his whiskey. He was looking out at the stars as he explained everything. From the beginning of the night when the others were locked up until the two of them mated and why. He explained their beautiful night together. And then the morning after...

“I didn’t give a damn who knew Burnham. I’d be willing to leave Starfleet for her if I have to. But after the way they acted... I think I’ve lost her already Michael.”  
“No Sir. You haven’t. She’s on her bed crying and wishing you were still holding hands.”


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next week everyone had noticed the changes in the Captain and Ensign after the trip to the planet. The depression in each of them. The loss of the ever present and excited babbling from Tilly. The mischievous twinkle gone from Pike's eyes. He wasn't himself anymore and Tilly wasn't either. On the bridge Tilly would look at Pike sadly and longingly when he wasn't looking and he would do the same when she wasn't looking. 

Admiral Cornwell had most definitely noticed and was angry. She was seeing an Ensign operating on autopilot and going about her duties as if that was all they were. Duties. No longer over excited about anything remotely different. It was a job now. Not exploration. And Pike. He was like a broken man. He wasn't sleeping. She'd found him drunk in his ready room the night before. Passed out over his table where he'd been sitting. At least he'd waited to start until he was off duty. The spark was gone from his eyes. 

Oh yes. Admiral Katrina Cornwell was fucking pissed off. And she was going to do something about it. Pike had confided in her. About his feelings regarding the young Ensign. ABout how he wished he wasn't her Captain. That for the first time in his career he wanted to be an ensign again. So that no rank stood between them. It had shocked the hell out of her when he said that to her. Being a Captain had meant so much to him. He loved the chair and had worked so hard to get there. Now he had admitted from the moment he met her, he would have given up the chair and stripped himself of his rank if it meant he had a shot with her. Oh yes. She was about to implement her own campaign and was going to ask Michael, Stammits and the others for help. Because she remembered another Captain that Pike was clearly forgetting about. His predecessor. Robert April.

The Admiral had asked the others to come to her office and to have a seat around the table. Michael, Spock, Saru, Paul Stammitz, Kayla and Number One. All people that cared about the two Starfleet officers who were the subject of this meeting. She looked at them in turn before standing. As she walked around the room she spoke softly.

"As you know, there is a problem with Captain Pike and Ensign Tilly. Chris has had feelings for her for quite some time and even admitted to me that he would have given up the chair for her. Unfortunately Tilly seems to have Self esteem issues and after reading about her mother's raising of her, I'm inclined to want to beat the shit out of that bitch. Anyway. Because of that stunt pulled by those aliens Chris finally allowed himself to give into his feelings and needs. We all know what happened the next morning. Chris has He's forgotten something very important. His predeccessor Robert April was married to his own medical officer. Commander Saru."  
"Yes Admiral."  
"Tilly is in the CTP correct ?"  
"Yes. I reccommended her and she was accepted. We've already begun the training."  
"Correct me if I'm wrong but would an Admiral serve as her mentor just as well as her Captain ? Giving her exams and grading them and such ?"  
"Yes. It would. I see where you're going. There will be no conflict if you take control of the training. Leaving the Captain out of it."  
"I've also informed Starfleet I'd like to get out among the stars again and stay a while. I've called in a couple of favors. I'm remaining on Discovery until I decide to leave. Pike will still be in command of the ship. I will be in command of him."  
"Meaning as his superior officer, you'll tell him you find the relationship acceptable and approve of it."  
"Correct Mr. Saru. I want my friend to be happy and I find Discovery a much darker place without a happy Tilly. That young ensign practically lights up the entire damn ship."

Tilly was surprised when Michael had told her she'd be spending the night in her brother's quarters. Having a long overdue discussion about their past. She thought it would end up being a very long night and didn't want to wake up Tilly so she was staying with Spock. Tilly despite her brilliant mind, didn't realize she was being set up by her best friend.

She'd picked up the book Michael had lended to her and had fallen asleep on her bed. Reading Alice through the Looking glass. Ironic considering Discovery had been through the Mirror herself. Up had been down and down had been up. Just like Wonderland for Alice. She thought she must had been dreaming at first. She'd opened her eyes when she felt his lips softly on hers in a nice slow loving kiss. His hand was undoing the top button of her pajama top as he kissed down her neck.

"Captain ? What are you doing ?"  
"We can be together Tilly."  
"But your rank. You're the Captain. We can't."

A second button was undone. Revealing a little more skin as he continued to kiss her smooth skin. He slowly worked her buttons open, kissing skin as he went. He parted the cotton fabric and gazed down at her large breasts for a moment before flicking a nipple with his tongue. He moved a hand down inside her pants and into her panties. Cupping her pussy and rubbing as he sucked a nipple and massaged the other breast with his free hand. Just the thought of coming here already had him hard before he'd even entered. He rubbed her pussy a little harder and pushed two fingers inside her as he kissed his way back up her neck. His fingers thrusting faster and harder as he added a third and kissed her hungrily. Catching her moans of pleasure with his kiss. He grinned when she broke the kiss and screamed his name in pleasure as she came. 

He stood and removed his uniform. He slowly pulled off her pants and wet panties and smiled as he moved over her. Her kissed her deeply and wrapped her hand around his long thick cock and groaned. Her guided her hand up and down his shaft with a gentle squeeze. He lowered his body to hers as parted her legs. He slowly slid inside her tight body. Groaning her name. He smiled against her skin as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. He began slowly moving in and out of her as he suckled at her breast. Speeding up when she encouraged him. Thrusting harder and faster. The only sounds in her quarters were that of their moans, thier panting and their two bodies slapping against each other. Their gentle love makeing turned to desperate fucking before they came together. He murmured softly in her ear.

"I feel like I've come home, my Love. That's what it felt like that first time we joined together Tilly. I felt like I'd come home when I was inside your welcoming body. With your body wrapped around me."  
"But Chris. What about the others. Oh God. They'll take away your rank if they find out."  
"No they won't."  
"But..."  
"Shhhh Love. Let me explain. Captain Robert April was the first Captain of the Enterprise. He was married to his own medical officer. Admiral Cornwell reminded me. And she has also decided to remain on Discovery for as long as she wants and Command approved it. She's taking over the Command program on board. I won't be your mentor. And as an Admiral, she outranks me even though it's my ship. If she approves of us, and she said she does, anyone who doesn't can kiss our ass. Because it was sanctioned by a superior officer."

She smiled and flipped him backwards and got rid of the unbuttoned pajama top. She moved backwards and bent down. Taking his cock into her mouth. He groaned deeply as he held her hair back and watched her swallow his cock. He closed his eyes as she sucked hard, bobbing her head up and down his shaft. He couldn't help groaning that he'd missed her. He could feel himself getting close as she continued to eagerly suck, determined to pleasure him. He pulled her head back and gazed down at her confused face.

"No Tilly. Inside you. Not in your mouth."  
"But you wanted to that night on the planet."  
"I know my love but we can't make a baby if your swallow."  
"You want a baby ? With me ?"  
"Yes Tilly. The image of you large with our baby is so beautiful. I'm ashamed to admit it but I had to take a cold shower because of it. Just the thought of the possibility had me painfully hard and I was jerking off in my shower. I've love to hear the feet of our children running through the halls. Listen to Saru get all neurotic about wild children running amok. See Spock attempting to teach them meditative techniques to calm themselves down. Stammitz attempting to pull out his hair in frustration because of endless questions from inquisitive children."

She wanted that future too. She knew she would never do what her mother had done. Never treat her children that way. Ever. Hers would be loved by her Discovery family. The family that had loved and accepted the socially awkward misfit genius. Loved her at her best and at her worst. Never saw her mistakes as screw ups like her mother. Saw them as learning opportunities and assurred her that it was ok. She's get it the next time. That perhaps they were simply going about the problem wrong and should try a different approach. They built her up instead of tearing her down as her mother had. She knew her children would thrive on this ship. Just as she was.

Her mother had called her fat and told her to lose weight if she wanted to attract a man. Her mother had been wrong. Chris had told her that night on the planet that she was in fact his dream. That he'd wanted to fuck her until she couldn't walk that first day. Told her that he loved her curvy body. That she had beautifully perfect breasts. He told her he wanted to fuck her from behind. To bend her over his ready room table and grip her nice round hips and thrust into her. To pound into her tight pussy. He wanted to hold and squeeze her breasts and slap her luscious ass with his body as he thrust in and out of her. Her told her that her ass fit against him just right and that her curvy body was perfect to him. That he loved her the way she was and didn't want her to lose a lot of weight. He did say he wanted her to eat healthy though. But for her health, not weight loss. And now he wanted to make babies with her. To watch her belly grow.

She bent over and kissed him lovingly. She sat up and smiled. She began to ride him slowly at first. Rolling her hips a little to lightly grind against him each time she came down. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. Her voice was softly as she asked how he wanted it. She giggled as he slapped her ass. She grinned when did it again. She laughed as she was flipped back onto her back with her thick red curls a halow on her pillow. He pinned her hands to the bed on either side of her head and began thrusting into her hard and fast. His fucking of her was rough but she didn't care. It was her Captain doing it to her. HER Captain. He belonged to her and she belonged to him. Continued to pound in and out of her until they both came together. 

They laid there in a table of limbs and snuggled. Enjoying the feeling of content exhaustion. She smiled at his words.

"You're going to move in with me right ? I've already made my quarters Hypo-allergenic. Especially the bed..."


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone had immediately noticed the difference in their Captain. The next morning he’d been smiling. Full dimple smiling. He’d had a slightly smug look on his face when he’d talked to Katrina in his ready room. He’d asked her to perform the wedding when he convinced Tilly. He hadn’t even convinced her to consider moving in with him yet.

He was sitting in his chair in the ready room when she entered. His curvy dream. He set down the pad he’d been reading and smiled when she slipped into his lap. He knew Lorca had soundproofed the ready room and he intended to put it to good use. He kissed her lovingly as he unsnapped her collar and unzipped her jacket. He pulled the tshirt up over her breasts and popped open the front clasp of her bra, freeing her breasts. He began kneading a breast and smiled.

“If we were in an alternate version of space where I made the rules for the ship...”  
“You’d what ?”  
“Keep you naked on the bridge. Straddling my lap. Your only duty would be to pleasure your Captain. Mmm. I’d had have you suck my cock and ride me. Or just keep you straddling my lap. Mine to stroke and fondle.”  
“That sounds like it would be enjoyable. Maybe the next time we’re in space dock you could encourage everyone to take leave. It would be ironic if that was how you got me pregnant Chris. The Captain getting an Ensign pregnant in the Captain’s chair on the bridge. Naughty naughty Captain.”  
“Naughty Ensign for tempting the Captain.”


End file.
